Conventionally, in midyear gift-giving and year-end gift-giving seasons, some people receive the same gifts from different consignors or unwanted gifts, and may have difficulty to dispose the gifts. Therefore, a gift retailer such as a department store offers exchange service that the gifts are exchanged to valuable articles such as other articles of commerce, or merchandise coupons.
In the above-mentioned conventional exchange service, a receiver of a gift must inconveniently carry the gift to a department store or the like.
In the conventional exchange service, some of the gifts are rejected to be exchanged because they are perishable goods or campaign packets such as novelty goods. Therefore, conventionally, the receiver has no idea whether a department store accepts the gift as an exchangeable one before actually bringing the gift in the department store. Once it is found that the department store does not accept the gift article, the receiver has to bring it back, which is wasteful at all.